


because its you!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chest Hair, Coming Untouched, Feelings, Finger Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ejaculation, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Monster Penis, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Stuff, Size Kink, Virginity, tuching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Ryan wants to try how it feels to have Hugh inside him, he soon discovers that is really painful and yet very pleasurable.





	because its you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts), [AngelSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/gifts), [blahblah69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblah69/gifts), [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> So I wanted to write to the people here tagged; it's just an appreciation token, not much more than that.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo if you liked what you read

Ryan laid on the bed naked responding back to the sweet kisses Hugh was giving him, he was softly and gently touching Hugh’s strong and hairy arms as Hugh brushed the back of his palm against his neck in a very tender way.

The Canadian spread his legs wider to give Hugh more space between them as they were engaged in a very hot and intense frottage session; Ryan was moaning inside Hugh’s mouth he was having a feeling that he had never experienced in his life before that strength of loving someone completely and giving in to that feeling even when you swore to God you would never do it.

“Hugh Let me please!” He begged at the Australian, Hugh looked back at him with a sad worried expression “It will not be easy darling, I’m too big for any hole be that female or male, no one can take it” he said as he stroke his face lovingly “and if you do it will hurt like hell and I don’t want you to be hurt” he said as he kissed the Canadian on the lips.

Ryan kissed him back and smiled “I know…But I don’t care, I love you and that’s why I want to do it…I don’t care about the pain I am going to suffer I care about being yours; plus If I never do it I will never get used to it” he said with a naughty smile.

Hugh sighed heavily and gave in to it, he lowered himself to the most private and virgin part of his body; he kissed the tight pucker making Ryan squirm in pleasure as he let his tongue run wild on the entrance of the anus.

 “Hugh this is fucking great!” Ryan said with a heavy breath and Hugh chuckled at the comment continuing to give him a good lick to his virgin pucker; Ryan was moaning in pleasure he had never felt anything like it before and it was the best feeling in the world “I love you!” he screamed out like a puppy in love, he was so into it that he couldn’t believe himself.

Ryan didn’t know what to expect next but Hugh knew exactly what to do to continue; as Ryan was moaning loudly at the sensation Hugh’ took it a step further and pushed his tongue inside that tight hole making Ryan gasp at the feeling.

Hugh began to fuck Ryan’s virginal anus with his skilled tongue making the Canadian mumble all over, in a distinctive tone of passion and mixed fillings, and with desperate lovingly gasps of air interludes, showing his appreciation to his lover.  

Ryan’s anus was opening and getting accustomed to the intrusion but Ryan liked to feel how Hug’s tongue opened him up so he was tensing himself to make him apply more pressure, but his muscles where letting themselves open by the incredible sensation letting the tongue go deeper inside him, to the point of absolute surrender from his body.

 “Ah! Ah!” was the only words Ryan could actually make as he felt himself stretch from the slippery member, he could feel Hugh’s beard against his butt cheeks as Hugh was eating him from the inside and Ryan loved it.

In one motion Hugh’s tongue left the Hungry hole making Ryan moan in complaint but he pushed him right in making it all right again; but this time a finger was inserted along with it making Ryan utter the word “Fuck!!!” in such a sweet way that Hugh couldn’t help himself to continue with  his technique.

“Your finger is too big” Ryan spat out in between moans, Hugh withdrew his tongue out of his hole and pushed the finger further in making Ryan gasp for sweet life “It’s not bigger than my cock!” That words made Ryan twitch from the inside making him tight around Hugh’s big and hairy finger.

Hugh pushed it in till it was completely in “it’s big!” Ryan mouthed; Hugh pushed it out and applied some lube that he had in reach from the frottage session and pushed it right in with no restraint what so ever at this point Ryan was seeing stars and instead of gasps he was mumbling uncohesivebly.

The Australian continued to slowly finger fuck him as he reached up to Ryan and started kissing him with passion, Ryan took one hand and placed it on his lover's cheek and deepen the kissed as he gently moaned in his lover's mouth.

Ryan’s other hand brushed Hugh’s hairy chest as he was trembling in pure ecstasy at the finger fuck he was receiving,  he couldn’t get a single word out of his mouth but is moaning did get across the message to Hugh.  

 Their lips parted but Hugh stared at Ryan and watching how he reacted to his finger, Ryan maintained eye contact and wasn’t showing signs of pain, so he fucked him harder with his finger making Ryan moan really hard and pant in desperation and every time he was fucking him with his finger he purposely pressed his prostate making Ryan’s cock hard and giving him a sexual pleasure he had never before experienced in his life.

Hugh pressed a second finger in to accompany the fuck and Ryan couldn’t hold himself anymore and kissed Hugh on and on, his hand griped in Hugh’s hairy chest as those fingers were fucking him in abandon.

“It feels…” that was the only thing that he could get out but Hugh knew what continued so he began to part his fingers to open him up; his fingers became scissors that were opening him beyond any imagination.

Sweat was running through Ryan’s body as he trembled and trembled at the sweet sensation of being opened up by Hugh.

But in no time those fingers where out with an indecent pop, Ryan looked up at Hugh who was talking his semi erect cock in his hand and walking up his big, thick and long cock Ryan changed to a sitting position and he kissed the tip of the big member and tried, in vain, to take it into his mouth only getting the head of it in his mouth “It’s okay baby” Hugh said lovingly “you don’t have to do that” Ryan pulled out embarrassed at his inability to take that huge cock in his mouth “Just lay down and spread your lovely legs wide” Ryan did as he was  told.

Hugh took in his hand the bottle of lube and applied an incredibly generous amount of it in his cock head and the rest of his manhood; he positioned himself in between Ryan’s spread legs and kissed passionately at Ryan “It will hurt you, baby…a lot, but if you say the word I’ll stop”

Hugh began pushing the tip of his cock head inside Ryan in doing so he made Ryan open his mouth in an “O” shape with no sound coming out of him, he pushed slowly further his cock head in till it was completely inside his virgin lover.

Ryan maintained eye contact unable to respond in any shape or form to Hugh other than his eyes, Hugh’s cock head brushed his prostate on the way in making him let out a painful and yet pleasurable sound.

His eyes burst into tears as Hugh started pushing inside the rest of his fat and long cock; his breath was inconstant so Hugh had to stop and tell him “Relax, just breath slowly baby and try to take it all in” Ryan nod positively in response and gripped the sheets for dear life.

Hugh continued slowly pushing the rest in till he was buried to the base and he stayed there letting Ryan get adjusted to his length and girth; Ryan’s teary eyes were looking lovingly and yet painfully at his boyfriend.

 It passed a whole minute before Ryan could steady his breath again “Your too big!!!” he cried out as tears run from his cheeks Hugh saw his pan and kissed him through his sobbing agony; as soon as the kiss ended Ryan could continue “But I wouldn’t have it any other way, because it’s you inside me” and that made the two men kissed each other again.

As they kissed Ryan wrapped his arms around Hugh’s neck and anchored himself, Hugh started taking some of his length out and pushing it back in a smooth and slow movement, Hugh’s penis was big enough that every movement he made it brushed Ryan’s prostate.

He started a slow and romantic pace with kisses and soft touches, Ryan was moaning into his mouth as he could not believe that Hugh’s massive girth just took his virginity away in the most painful, pleasurable and romantic way ever.

Their lips parted as Hugh started a stronger and harder pace, and now he was not taking an inch out and in, it was serval of them that where coming out and pushing themselves back in, indecently pushing Ryan’s prostate and making him gasp because his penis was tall and high after that and it was brushing Hugh’s furry six pack in a very strange but incredibly erotic and pleasurable way.

Hugh went right down to his neck and started to suck on it knowing that he was going to leave a very big love mark on his precious skin “Ha Hugh!” was Ryan’s response to the fucking and the tenderness that Hugh was displaying.

Hugh grabbed Ryan’s hips and started giving him stronger thrusts and in a more desperate nature wanting his release, Ryan’s moans became uncontrollable and painful and strong they were more like screams but he still loved what Hugh was doing; that massive cock ramming his tight and virginal cavity was heaven and every time that was shoved inside of him made its prostate jump making his erection harder and pushing it against Hugh’s hairy six-pack was so much for him to bear it was pushing him to the border of pleasure.

Ryan was pushed to the point of climax and he came unattached all over his chest and Hugh’s hairy six-pack, it was the longest orgasm he had ever experienced; the way that he came made him squeeze Hugh’s cock with is anus but even so Hugh did not came. Hugh had an incredible stamina and endurance and he continued fucking Ryan with abandon.

Their lips met again but it was more like a bite from Ryan’s part as he was still drying himself on his own skin, Hugh didn’t let up and continued dominating his boyfriend to the point that he could not hold himself longer.

So he closed his eyes kissed Ryan and let himself come inside him, and he started to spur his seed inside his lover's hole marking him as his own forever. And he came and came and didn’t stop as he unloaded all his seed inside him; Ryan could not believe how much cum Hugh had inside him and how tight his anus was and how much semen he had inside him.

Eventually, Hugh stopped but the kiss didn’t, Hugh pulled his enormous cock out of his boyfriend’s anus and let all his cum come out of him in abundance.

They were tired but satisfied.

Hugh laid beside Ryan gently touching his hip and pushing him closer to him Ryan laid his head on Hugh’s hairy chest and closed his eyes, they fell asleep instantly and peacefully.  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudo! thanks for reading


End file.
